The invention relates to hunting blinds and more specifically to a goose blind for a single hunter which also functions as a cart for transporting decoys and other materials.
Open field hunting of geese requires the use of numerous goose decoys which are spread out in a field to attract overflying geese and a blind in some form to hide the hunter since the geese will shy from any visible human. Duck and geese blinds have been around since early times and they include a variety of different structures. Pits dug in the ground have very limited versatility since they are not movable and are frequently filled with rain water. Portable blinds such as small tent-like structures, which can be quickly thrown over have been developed in more recent times. The general idea of hiding the hunter inside a very large decoy is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,999. This complex structure provides a decoy shape larger than the hunter with a pair of outwardly swinging doors which can be opened at the time of shooting. Another type of decoy-like blind is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,913.
Goose-shaped blinds are also illustrated in Cabelas Master Catalog for 1997, which illustrate two additional blind configurations having the shape of a goose.
It's often necessary for hunters to travel substantial distances into various remote areas to hunt various types of game including ducks and geese. Game carrying carts for transporting either the game or equipment such as decoys have been around for many years as typified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,537; U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,720; U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,588; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,040.